Do I smell jealousy?
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: What happens when Rebecca is introduced to Chuck's family..a certain someone gets a bit...jealous.   Chuck/Stacey  - Dedicated to TetraLink17. It was her idea afterall. 3 Dead Rising belongs to Capcom.


An ;

I know I haven't put up the next few chapters of the Ttobba request fic, but their coming. Don't worry, I definitely have NOT forgotten.

Anyway, TetraLink17 gave me this idea so I will take a crack at it considering I enjoy weird love triangles and the like so here goes nothing.

What happens when Rebecca Chang is introduced to Katey and another certain...very jealous individual.

Stacey's POV.

Thanks for appreciating my fics and leaving me awesome reviews.

~ Lil Red.

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes. The burning light from the screen was beginning to bury into my brain. I took a sip from my fresh pot of coffee I had just brewed in the other room, Katey was sitting on the couch playing her PSP and eating some chips we bought out of the snack machine when I caught a glimpse of Chuck on the screens. At least he was coming back in one piece. Unlike the other times, I decided to go to the stair case to meet him, coffee and all. I watched as a woman popped out of the tunnel first, she was slightly tall, skinny, wearing what looked to be a secretarys uniform, long black hair and an hour glass figure. I recognized her as Rebecca Chang from that news channel.<p>

She dusted herself off as Chuck crawled through.

They both walked over to me.

" Hey Stacey, I'm sure you recognize Rebecca. "

" Rebecca Chang. Channel 6 action news. " She held out her hand for me to shake it. I scoffed, but shook it anyway to be polite.

" What do I owe this pleasure? " I sipped my coffee.

She smiled before Chuck replied. " I brought her back to meet Katey. "

" I just love little kids. " I could tell by the look on her face that she was a liar. She probably wanted to meet Katey for some dumb juicy news story which began to really piss me off. The little girl had gone through enough already with her mother becoming a zombie and the horrific ness of the situation they were in already. I grunted taking another sip.

" She's asleep. " I lied. Wow was I going to hell.

" Oh, that's too bad. I would have loved to meet her. Chuck told me all about her. "

The way she said his name was even pissing me off. She then leaned over and touched Chuck's chest, smirking at me. What a bitch. I turned on my heels and headed to the bathroom.

After being in there and splashing water on my face I realized I wasn't alone. Rebecca was now standing next to me.

" She wasn't sleeping. She was wide awake. "

" Must have woken up when I went to get a coffee. "

" Or she wasn't sleeping at all. "

" She was. "

" I don't think so. Didn't look it to me. " She had her hands on her hips giving me a cock glare. I just wanted to slap the smirk right off her face.

I whiped my hands on a paper towel before I exited and went back to the security room. Rebecca followed behind me.

" Katey, you're such a cute little girl. Your dad is really lucky to have you. "

I sat in my chair and spun to the screens before I volmited due to how fake she was sounding. I couldn't believe Chuck seemed interested in her. What did she have that I didn't? Boobs? I had those. I admit mine weren't the biggest and I didn't flaunt them out like she did...but I did seem to have more. I had brains and braun...she was just some dumb news reporter who's career was becoming washed up and she was just using them for a story of a lifetime. That's right.

I Peered over my shoulder and saw her sitting between Chuck and Katey acting like that's where she belonged. I turned around before I felt the urge to volmit again.

Rebecca sat there for the next few hours and chewed the fat with Katey and Chuck, when it came time for her to go, she asked if she could stay in the safehouse the night. Chuck agreed but turned to me. I blinked.

" I don't know. " I hit a few buttons on the keyboard like I had been to make myself look slightly busy.

" I don't see why not. " Chuck said. " I mean, it is a safehouse. I can't refuse you. "

" Then I'll stay in here with Katey the night. "

She gave Katey a pat on the head, her boobs nearly falling out of her shirt when she did that.

" Chuck, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute, I think I found some zombrex. "

Chuck moved out into the hallway with me, we walked down it a ways out of earshot of Miss. Slutty ass.

" Where did you find some? " He tuned to me.

" I just don't want her to stay in there. "

" Huh? " He was slightly shocked.

" I don't want her here Chuck. " I looked away, embaressed.

" Why? "

" I just think she's a know-it-all...she's so fake, especially around Katey. "

" Stacey, before you continue let me talk. "

I stared. He continued.

" I promised Rebecca that if she helped me, I would give her a story. That's kind of why she's here. "

" But she's all over you! " It came out. A couple of the survivors peered their heads out of their rooms.

" Go away! " They popped back in.

" Are you jealous Stacey? "

I stared for the longest time, having a flashback of when I was in highschool. I liked a boy named Samuel but he liked the more popular girl..I told him I had feelings for him but he dismissed me...one day he was sharing a shake with the girl at the mall...I walked over and threw my soda in his face. We never talked again.

" Stacey? " Chuck was snapping his fingers in front of my face. My face turned red.

" Sorry...I was having a flashback. "

" It's ok...you're jealous, aren't you? "

I looked away, silent.

" You are. " He laughed as my heart seemed to crack and shatter.

He stepped closer and put an arm around me.

" Like I said, she's here for a story. But you're genuine. You care about Stacey and me for some reason...even though you've only known us for a day. It's nice to have someone like you around. Besides, she's only here for a little while...as soon as she gets her story later she'll be gone...it is cute that you got jealous though. "

He touched my cheek.

" Now, let's get back in there before she thinks we're out here doing something dirty. " He winked before turning and walking towards the security room.

" What's wrong with that? " I grumbled to myself.

To this day, sitting in our kitchen, wearing the ring on my left ring finger and braiding Katey's hair, I still think about that moment of jealousy when I truely realized my feelings for Chuck..and how even the presence of another..slightly attractive...very slutty woman..made me want to go mad with jealousy. He still finds it cute when I'm thinking about it.

* * *

><p>The end.<p> 


End file.
